Users may access virtual spaces via client computing platforms. A virtual space may include an online game taking place within the virtual space. Virtual items usable within the virtual space and/or online game may be offered for sale to the users. Virtual items may include one or more of a virtual weapon, a tool, a food, a currency, a reward, a bonus, health, a potion, an enhancement, a mount, a power-up, a speed-up, clothing, a vehicle, an anatomical feature of a character or game entity, a troop or troop type, a pet, a virtual resource, and/or other virtual items and/or goods.
Offers may be extended to users through a virtual shop. Offers may include reduced price sales and/or promotional sales related to the virtual items associated with the different offers. If users are logged off of the virtual space and/or the online game taking place within the virtual space, however, the users may miss an opportunity to purchase virtual items associated with one or more offers.